This Red Lady from Caribee
"This Red Lady from Caribee" is the sixth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Shernold Edwards and directed by Olatunde Osunsanmi. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall, and debuted on November 5, 2015. Synopsis When Pandora unleashes an iconic monster to haunt the residents of Sleepy Hollow as they sleep, Abbie and Jenny are tempted to confront a painful part of their past. Meanwhile, Abbie makes a crucial decision for her career and Crane does his best to guide her with wisdom from his own experiences. Will Ichabod lead Abbie to the right decision?http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20151014fox09/ Recap Ichabod is eating at a Japanese restaurant with Zoe. He asks her what her favorite childhood toy was, and Zoe realize that he's quoting from 20 Questions to Ask On a First Date. Ichabod apologizes and Zoe figures that they were both nervous about their date. He admits that things are different since the last time he was on a date. Daniel comes in to see Abbie and she figures that he wants to know if she's talked to Jenny about Atticus. Abbie assures him that she's on it and isn't letting family get in the way, and Daniel says that if he lands the arrest then he'll be on top. In the ruined church, Pandora studies her tree and says that the last flower is close. She needs a skilled emissary to generate the fear necessary, and chants about the red lady from Caribee. A swarm of red insects emerge from the box and takes the form of an insect woman dressed in red. Judge Chrysdale man enters his office and a bug flies past him and lands on the windowsill. He slaps a cup down on it, but it breaks free and stings him. More bugs swarm into the room and attack Chrysdale. The next day, Ichabod and Abbie meet with Judge Chrysdale, who is hearing his immigration case. She assures her partner that Chrysdale is a Revolutionary War buff, and Ichabod is still unhappy that he has to stand trial. He says that his date with Zoe was a disaster, and asks about Daniel. She says that they're just friends, just as Ichabod's lawyer goes by them and says that Chrysdale is crazy. In the courtroom, Chrysdale is ordering everyone to stay. He calls the next case, insisting that there's a criminal element. Ichabod and Abbie start getting everyone out. When a woman objects, Chrysdale orders the bailiff to shoot her. Ichabod steps forward and tries to talk Chrysdale down, and notices the bugs briefly taking the shape of a woman and then leaving via an air vent. Meanwhile, Chrystdale rants about how he can't trust anyone. He clutches at his head and collapses, Abbie confirms that he's dead. His body is covered in melts, and Ichabod warns that the creature responsible isn't done yet. Later, Abbie meets with Jenny at the bar and shows her the surveillance photos of Jenny meeting with Sophie. Abbie refuses to discuss the details of the case, and orders Jenny to stay away from Atticus. Jenny warns that Joe won't be happy about it, but says that she'll break the news to Joe. At the archive, Ichabod shows Abbie an insect that he found near Chrysdale's bench. He identifies it as a Jack Spaniard, a wasp native to the Caribbean. The coroner's report shows that Chrysdale died of a brain aneurysm, and Ichabod has identified the creature as a Soucouyant. One sting from a Jack Spaniard in its swarm sparks a fever, paranoid, and death. Abbie gets out Grace's journal and finds a reference to Washington turning paranoid in Pennsylvania. Grace was summoned by Betsy Ross. Grace arrives at the camp and finds the soldiers attacking each other. Betsy has set up incense pots to hold the wasps off, and takes grace to Washington in his tent. Grace finds the stings and warns that it's fatal. However, she has herbs that will slow the effect and administers them. Washington refuses to let Grace get near her, but Grace convinces him to set aside his paranoia. She tells Betsy that the only cure is the death of the Soucouyant, and Betsy goes off to find and kill it. The only other thing in the passage is a reference to the Lady of Caribee spending her time beneath a tree. As Ichabod tries to decipher the riddle, Daniel calls and says that they have a second suspicious death: the head of the PTA. Abbie leaves Ichabod to decipher the riddle while she checks out the body. At the crime scene, Abbie confirms that the victim was stung. Daniel says that the woman checked out controversial books and burned them, and Daniel insists on controlling the situation. Once he leaves, Abbie calls Ichabod and tells her what happened. They figure that all of the victims have been authority figures, and the Soucouyant is attacking other authority figures. Daniel comes over and Abbie hastily hangs up. She says that she was talking to Cihabod, and Daniel irritably tells her not to let her personal life interfere in her investigations. She gets in the car with him, unware that he he's been stung. As they drive away, Daniel speeds up and passes slower traffic. They narrowly avoid several cars, and Daniel orders her to tell him the truth. He knows that Ichabod isn't a historical consultant, and figures that she's trying to undermine him and take his job. Abbie sees Daniel scratch the sting on his neck, and tries to warn him. He brakes to a stop of the road, yanks her phone away, and drags her out of the SUV. Abbie subdues and handcuffs him, and promises to get him some help. At the archive, Joe gives Daniel a sedative. Abbie explains what happened to Daniel, just as Ichabod and Jenny come in. Ichabod has discovered that the ditty is a list of ingredients that Grace used to treat Washington. Jenny goes with Joe to get the ingredients, and they visit a Trinidadian shop. As they wait for the owner, Joe worries that they got Abbie in trouble because of their investigation. He thanks Jenny for what she has done, just as the owner comes in. The man, Azzaca, figures that Jenny and Joe together. She says that she doesn't have time to haggle, but Azzaca stalls until Joe says that they'll pay cash. The Obeah man gets the herb but when he touches Jenny's hand to take the money, his eyes turn white and he says that she shall be claimed. Joe pries him loose and Azzaca warns Jenny that her fate has changed. He tells Joe to protect her, and they quickly leave. Daniel wakes up and realizes that he's handcuffed. He rants about what she does to people, and talks about the time that they were together. Abbie moved on but he's still there. At the ruin, Pandora strokes the blossom forming on her tree. A pair of earrings grow on one branch, and Pandora puts them on to celebrate. The Soucouyant enters the chamber and Pandora says that she has to look her best. At the bar, Joe looks at the photo of his father with Atticus. He calls someone and says that they have to finish it. Abbie tells Ichabod that they need to get ahead of what's happening. She asks how they can kill the swarm, and Ichabod has learned that the Soucouyant can be destroyed if they burn down her home. Abbie figures that they kill wasps by destroying the hive, and wasps never stray far from their home. She brings up the location of the three victims and triangulate, and Ichabod realizes that it represents a tree with six blossoms. Pandora has sent six creatures, and Abbie figures that the Soucouyant has its hive where Pandora has her lair. Joe meets with Atticus at a restaurant, and says that Jenny isn't a part of it. He shows Atticus the photo and a series of numbers on the back. Atticus admits that he and Corbin hid their money in Swiss bank accounts, and says that Joe got his inheritance by selling out his friends. Furious, Joe grabs him and Atticus' bodyguards tell him to back off. Atticus reminds Joe that the arrangement was that Joe would give him what he wants. Joe takes out the Shard and puts it on the table, and Atticus insists that he's not the villain. He figures that Joe is just like Corbin: drawn to the darkness. Corbin knew that there's no good or evil, just power. He opens the shard, revealing an amulet inside, and tells Joe that they're giong for a ride. His men drag Joe out the back and Jenny puts a gun to Atticus' head. Atticus' men drop their guns, and Jenny takes the Shard. She and Joe lock Atticus and his men in a shed, and Joe explains about the bank accounts. As Jenny looks at the shard, it disappears in her hand. Atticus' men break out, and Jenny drives away as they open fire. Ichabod and Abbie go to the ruins and the Soucouyant swarms in. Abbie gets out a spray can and tells Ichabod to find the hive while she buys them some time. Pandora plucks the six blossoms from the tree. Ichabod arrives and realizes that Pandora has been spreading particular forms of terror. She thanks them for cleaning up after her, and Ichabod says that it ends. Abbie avoids the swarm as best she can, and lights the spray to set some of the wasps on fire. Ichabod says that he's seen the tree before, and catches the crossbow when he fires it. He sees the hive nearby and ducks away as Pandora advances on him. However, the tree glows and Pandora says that she must go. Ichabod runs to join Abbie and warns her that Pandora's plans are reaching fruition. He tells her where the hive is and hands her a vial of prussic acid. The swarm flies in and forms into the Soucouyant, and Ichabod shoots it. However, the crossbow passes through the monster as it reverts to its swarm form. Abbie runs into the chamber and prepares to use the acid on the hive. The Soucouyant turns solid and attacks Ichabod. It grapples with him and prepares to claw him to death... and then dissipates as Abbie pours the acid into the hive. Ichabod runs into the chamber just as Pandora walks into the tree as it opens before her. By the time Ichabod and Abbie get to her, the tree has sealed shut. Later, Daniel is recovering at the hospital and Abbie visits him. He doesn't remember anything since the crime scene, and Abbie tells him that he had an allergic reaction to a bug bite. Daniel figures that she'd tell him if he said anything important, and Abbie merely says that he didn't say anything she didn't already know. As she goes, Daniel figures that she saved his life and Abbie says that she tries... and always will. Ichabod meets Zoe at a meadow and they exchange flowers. He assures her that he has no agenda and no destination in mind, and just wants to go on a walk. Zoe accepts and says that it's their first official date. Later at the archive, Abbie finds Ichabod distracted by his date. She assures him that Daniel will recover and doesn't remember anything. Ichabod suggests that trees are often associated with routes to the Underworld, and is sure that Pandora is preparing for something. Abbie is glad to have a rematch In her apartment, Jenny tries to sleep. Her body is covered with red veins, and she dreams of skulls, flames, and ancient writing. Something looks at her in the darkness, and Jenny jerks awake. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Agent Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Lance Gross as Daniel Reynolds *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *Bill Irwin as Atticus Nevins *Maya Kazan as Zoe Corinth *Mark Campbell as George Washington *Michael Pemberton as Judge Michael Chrysdale *Onira Tarés as Grace Dixon Co-Starring *Lynne Ashe as Bailiff Brenda *Chandler Rae Bost as Benihana Patron *Adena Brumer as Federal Prosecutor *Cody Carrera as Soldier *Catherine Copplestone as PTA President *Kendrick Cross as Lawyer *Matthew Ezell as Colonial Soldier *Barry W. Jerald Jr. as Benihana Patron *Catherine Jerald as Benihana Patron *Bethany Levy as The Soucouyant *Rotimi Paul as Azzaca *Marc Phipps as Unruly Teens Father *Daniel Patrick Shook as Coroner *Anne Wells as Neighbor Trivia Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 306Promo1.jpg 306Promo2.jpg 306Promo3.jpg 306Promo4.jpg 306Promo5.jpg 306Promo6.jpg 306Promo7.jpg Screencaps 306Abbie.png 306Abbie1.png 306PandoraMonster.png 306Creature.png 306CreatureEyesight.png 306OldMan.png 306Woman.png 306Lawyers.png 306LadyLawyer.png 306CourtRoom.png 306Cop.png 306Bee.png 306File.png 306Betsy.png 306Victim.png 306Grace.png 306DanielInCell.png 306Joe.png 306Worker.png 306Pandora.png 306BeeWoman.png 306Picture.png 306Symbol.png 306Atticus.png 306Shard.png 306Eye.png 306Crystal.png 306Pandora1.png 306TreeGlowing.png 306PandoraGone.png 306Hospital.png 306Date.png 306Zoe.png Soundtrack *"Gone" - Zachary Kibbee *"Wandering Drummer Messanger" - Winston McAnuff *"Hooks in Me" - Beans & Fatback Videos Sleepy Hollow 3X06 "This Red Lady From Caribee" Promo References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes